


Raise a Glass

by BlueDragonWolfGirl



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Lams - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonWolfGirl/pseuds/BlueDragonWolfGirl
Summary: John and Alex go on a picnic.





	Raise a Glass

**Author's Note:**

> (Fluff) John decides to take Alex on a suprise picnic.

Alex's POV  
""We're almost there, hang on!" John called as I stumbled blindly forward. He stopped for a moment and readjusted his hands over my eyes, then continued forward.  
"John, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes." I sighed, reaching my arms out in front of me. "Yeah, but we're almost there for real this time. I can see it." He protested. "Annnnnnd... Open." He pulled his hands away and I opened my eyes to reveal a pale violet blanket sitting under a large oak tree, a woven basket sitting on top of it. Down a slight hill sat a decent sized pond. But this wasn't just any tree. This was were John had taken me on our first date. It was our tree.  
I turned to see John watching me, a proud smile adorning his beautiful face. "Oh John..." I smiled right back at him and walked the few steps over to the slightly taller man, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.  
He broke away after a few seconds. "Come on, Lexi, the food's going to get cold." He took my hand and pulled me toward the blanket, taking a seat before pulling me to sit beside him.  
"Okay, so I've got some olive bruschetta- I know it's your favorite kind-, some of those good grilled cheese sandwiches, and some soup." He announced as he unloaded the containers of food. I could smell the olives and warm bread, but I was more focused on John. The way he was smiling, the way his skin was glowing in the light of the sun that was getting lower in the sky. And how his freckles were scattered around his body like stars in the night sky. He guided me through my life and was always there.  
"Alex?" He asked carefully, pulling me from my trance. "Huh? Yeah?" I looked up. His eyes. I forgot to mention his fucking eyes. They were a bright hazel, highlights of dark kiwi green.  
He smiled softly, taking my hands in his and pulling me in for another, soft, loving kiss.  
I pulled away first, leaning my forehead against his, determined to stay as close as possible. I gazed into those eyes that I absolutely adored, and he gazed right back into mine. "I love you." He murmured, and I could feel his breath on my face. "I love you too, Peaches." I smiled, but was interrupted as John took a bite of a sandwich. I shot my head back, laughing. "What the hell John?!?" I managed to get out between laughter. "What?! I'm not letting this food go to waste!" He exclaimed, mouth full.  
"You- You..." I trailed off, by finding a word to describe him. "Charming lovebird?" He suggested, smiling goofily. I sighed and lay my head in his lap after grabbing my own sandwich. "Yeah." I admitted.  
After a few minutes of comfortable talk, John lifts my head off his lap and crawls over to the empty picnic basket. "John?" I asked curiously. He turned his head over his shoulder and grinned. "Hold on, Lexi." He told me, and I fell back against the tree. "Okay..?"  
He finally grabbed something small out of the basket, then returned to where I sat and sat beside me. "What is that?" I asked, watching as he revealed a small, velvet box. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  
"Alex, for the few years you have been in my life, you have lit up even the darkest corners. You make my life so much better, and I can't imagine living in it without you. From that day we met in high school, to where we are now, I never want to leave your side." He flipped open the box, and I saw it. A thin, silver ring surrounded by soft, deep blue fabric. My eyes widened. "So Alexander Hamilton, light of my life, my Lexi. Will you marry me?" I felt tears come to my eyes, and he wiped them away gently. He wanted to marry me. He loved me. I was wanted. I nodded, and laughed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder, and felt him kiss my neck softly, then his hand on mine as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I pulled away just enough to plant my lips firmly on his.  
And that, kids, was how your father proposed to me." I finished my tale, smiling, like every time I told it to them. Phillip giggled from his bed. "Dada loves you, Papa." He babbled. My grin widened, and I hugged him tenderly. "Goodnight, Pip."  
"Night night, Papa!" He responded, bubbly. I crossed the room to where Frances sat on the chair. "Come on." I beckoned for her to follow me out of his room, and closed the door softly behind me. We made our way into her own room, and she climbed under her covers. "Goodnight, Cheri." I used the French nickname for my daughter. "Goodnight, Pops. Say goodnight to Dad for me?" She requested, and I nodded, closing her door softly behind me. The moment it closed, I felt a familiar pair of arms encircle my waist, and turned to see my husband of 7 years, lover of 9 years, and generally be of my favorite people in the world, John Laurens. He pressed his lips to my forehead quickly, then met my eyes again. "Did you tell them a story again?" He asked, and I nodded. "They love them so much. And Frances says goodnight, by the way." He chuckled.  
I gazed into those eyes, and it was as if he had just proposed. That spark had never left. Only grew, as our family did and always will. Through thin and through thick.  
We walked own the hall in a loving silence, crawling into bed together. He pulled me close to him, and I twisted a lock of his curly hair around my finger.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Oh, you wish."


End file.
